


Letters to Maine

by Lady_Vossler



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vossler/pseuds/Lady_Vossler
Summary: Fanfic for a Fanwork?  We might be getting in too deep...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Maine,

I know you were worried about me, but we both know I had to leave. Thankfully, I made it to my destination! And I didn't have to be put in a cell! Well.... for long anyway.

The Movement is as impressive as I had hoped! They're not just a bunch of restless trolls like The House wants the public to believe. And I've met some super nice people! There is one that's grey and has a fun accent and a tail piercing. Honestly, I was intimidated at first because I think you'd have to have a lot of courage and strength to pierce your tail. Well, he is strong and stuff but he's also super kind!

Okay, look. I know you're the hand of Omega or whatever, but please don't be mad. We both know I would have pissed off the wrong commander sooner or later, and that would have been the end for me. I hope you are doing well. Remember to go outside for some fun every now and then.

Sincerely,

Nebraska


	2. Letter #2

Dear Maine,

It's been hard, acclimating to this new place. I miss you a lot. So I gathered some local flora and made you a flower crown! I hope it survives the trip. I hope you like it.

Not everyone here thinks I'm not a spy, but I don't blame them. A lot of rebels aren't exactly from the heart of Omega's power or whatever. Why would someone from so deep in The House run away? I'm just trying my best. I hope my best is gonna be enough. My tail piercing friend ran through some weapons drills with me. I told him a bit of my background, how I'm better with smaller arms and infiltration. I'll have to see if he can find a job for me.

I miss you lots. I hope you are doing okay. I really worry about you. Remember to take care of yourself.

Sincerely,

Nebraska


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Maine,  
  
Tail Piercing is so much fun, he took me to raid the good stores of some simulation bases! I took a box of doughnuts and gave them to some other people in the Movement base I'm stationed in. Specifically to some people that think I'm a House spy. TP came with me to make sure they were nice.  
  
We also left some gifts for the soldier at the bases that plants a flower garden! Their garden is so pretty! The pansies are so vibrant and pretty. So I left them a cute watering can and some sunflower seeds. I really think some sunflowers would help offset the tall, grey walls of the bases. I hope you are doing well. Remember to get enough sleep.  
  
Sincerely,   
Nebraska


End file.
